A digital amplifier may include an integrated power audio amplifier with feedback behind the inductor-Capacitor-filter (LC-filter) where the output is converted from analog to digital such that the signal processing such as amplification and feedback control may be done in the digital domain.
Audio amplifiers and systems are known for large voltage swings as audio volumes and amplitudes go up and down with the audio signal. Similarly, audio listeners may frequently and easily detect distorted or poor audio variations when sound is not reproduced very accurately.